Loki's Birthday
by Some.Nights3001
Summary: It's supposed to be like any other day at Stark Tower...until Tony finds out it's Loki's birthday. FrostIron, one-shot, fluff, part of prompt challenge.


**Birthday Wishes**

**Summary: Tony finds out it's Loki's birthday so he plans out something special. FrostIron; one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: Marvel owns all characters.**

**A/N: This is part of my prompt challenge, I have to use the words: birthday, cupcake, diamond.**

Sunlight streamed through the windows of Tony Stark's bedroom. He groaned at the brightness, rubbing his face in the pillow.

He felt the spot next to him, finding it empty. His head shot up; his bedmate wasn't there. He looked around the room: it too was empty.

He got out of bed and quickly pulled on a pair of pants.

"JARVIS, what are my plans for today?" Tony asked, throwing on a T-shirt.

"You have two meetings sir, one at twelve-thirty and the other at two o' clock," JARVIS replied. "Then you have a press conference at three."

Tony thanked JARVIS, expecting the conversation was over.

"Sir, there is something else," JARVIS continued. Tony stopped and thought a second; he couldn't remember anything else he had planned.

"What JARVIS, and it better be important because I don't remember it," he said, pouring a cup of coffee.

"If my calculations are correct, today is Master Loki's birthday," JARVIS said.

Tony almost choked on the sip of coffee he had taken.

"Why didn't you tell me that first?!" Tony yelled out. Before JARVIS could answer sarcastically, Tony gulped back the coffee.

"JARVIS, cancel every plan I have for today," Tony said, heading back to his room to get warmer clothes. JARVIS did as he was told and asked Tony if he needed anything.

"Don't tell Loki I know it's his birthday," Tony responded. "Where is he anyways?"

"He has been in the lab, Master Tony, reviewing sketches and drawings," JARVIS answered after a quick scan of the tower.

Tony grabbed his coat quick and silently left the tower. He was on a mission and he knew exactly what he wanted to get Loki.

He stopped at the champagne store and bought the most expensive bottle the store had. They put the bottle into a brown paper bag and he carried it into the closest jewelry store.

He told the beaming lady exactly what he wanted.

When Tony arrived later, he sat the bottle on the table and grabbed two wine glasses. He sat the small birthday cake by the fridge and removed his coat, throwing it on a chair.

He made sure his present was tucked away safe in his pocket and again asked JARVIS where Loki was.

"Out on the balcony," was Tony's reply.

Tony didn't have to ask which of the four balconies JARVIS was referring to; the one on the eighth floor was the god's favorite. It offered an excellent view of the city, but it wasn't nauseously high up.

Tony grabbed the champagne and glasses, and headed up to the balcony.

By now, it was almost noon. The city looked much more alive now and the sun hit everything just right.

Tony looked through the glass doors at Loki. The god was dressed in somewhat normal Asgardian garb and he was leaning on the balcony edge. His raven hair shone bright in the sunlight and his face looked almost flawless.

Tony smiled and opened the doors as quietly as he could, not worried about closing them.

"You look so perfect in the sunlight, but the moon really makes you look beautiful," Tony said. Loki didn't flinch at the sudden sound of Tony's voice. He didn't even look behind or smile.

Tony placed a glass in front of Loki, and then one in front of himself. He uncorked the bottle and started pouring; Loki finally looked at Tony with a confused look.

"You know I don't drink," he half sneered at the inventor.

"Well, today is a great day to celebrate," Tony hinted with a shrug. Tony could almost hear the hesitation before Loki spoke next:

"There is nothing special about today."

Tony didn't push the subject for the next couple minutes. He watched Loki take small sips of the liquid, even though minutes ago Loki said he didn't like alcohol.

"I think today would be a wonderful day to have a birthday," Tony broke the silence.

Loki snapped his head to face Tony.

"_My birthday is of no importance," _he hissed. Tony didn't flinch at Loki either; he finished off his glass of champagne and poured himself more.

"You may not think so, but I do," he said. "So, you **will **go out to dinner with me, and you will accompany me to get some gifts."

"And what if I don't accept said gifts?" Loki asked.

"You will," Tony said matter-of-factly. The inventor stared into Loki's eyes before grabbing his arm and dragging him into the tower.

He pushed Loki back onto his bed, receiving a confused look from Loki; Tony swore the look had hints of fright in them as well. The two men never got past simple fondling, so Tony could only imagine what Loki was thinking.

But Tony smiled at Loki and spun to the closet. He spent a couple seconds racking through before throwing Loki a green button-up shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"Change; we are going out," Tony ordered, walking out of the room to wait by the door.

About two minutes later, Tony heard the door click open and he saw Loki's head peak out.

"Well, c'mon, let me see," Tony said with a smile. Loki hesitated, but opened the door the rest of the way.

The outfit Tony picked out looked perfect on Loki.

"Perfect," Tony said. Loki looked down to the ground in embarrassment.

"Now, why didn't you tell me it was your birthday," Tony asked, almost in a whisper. He tilted Loki's head back up.

"I already told you, it is not important," Loki repeated. "No one cared about me on the day of my birth, I was cast out among the snow and rubble."

"And if that hadn't happened, you wouldn't be with me right now," Tony said sternly.

Loki said nothing back.

"C'mon, I have some surprises for you," Tony smiled. Loki sighed and followed Tony down to the kitchen.

Tony told Loki to sit at the table and wait. He walked to the cake and opened it. He searched around but found a candle and placed it on the cake. He picked the cake up and walked it over to Loki.

"I don't know if you do anything like this in Asgard," Tony admitted, placing the cake in front of Loki. "But here, we have cake on birthdays. I'll light these candles and you have to make a wish, to yourself, and blow the flame out."

Loki looked bored but nodded anyways, looking down at the cake. Tony took out his red lighter and lit the candle.

"Make a wish, but don't say it out loud or it won't come true," Tony said quick.

"This is incredibly stupid," Loki remarked. Tony gave him a stern look.

"I can sing the song that goes along with it."

"Never mind then," Loki said, thinking about a wish and blowing out the lone candle. He rolled his eyes and sat back in the chair.

Tony clapped like a giddy schoolgirl and took out the candle.

"You have strange birthday traditions," Loki said as Tony cut the cake.

"What do you do on Asgrad?" Tony asked, putting cake on two plates.

"Drink," was Loki's response. Tony handed him the plate with the bigger piece of cake and a fork. Loki inspected the cake with the fork, not sure about it.

"Well we do that for some birthdays here too," Tony said with a smirk.

"I think I prefer cake," Loki confessed. Tony's smirk faded into a warm smile and he started on his cake.

Loki finally tried it: it was like nothing he ever had before. It was sweet and his stomach happily obliged to take it.

Loki cleaned off his plate, almost before Tony could finish his own piece. Tony chuckled and handed a napkin to Loki, pointing to the corners of his mouth. Loki wiped where Tony pointed: chocolate cake smeared across the napkin.

When Loki looked back up at Tony, he iron man had cake everywhere around his mouth; he held the piece of cake in his fingers.

Loki let out a laugh for the first time in days.

"What's so funny?" Tony asked with his mouth full. Loki didn't give a response; he didn't even scold Tony for talking with food in his mouth, he only laughed harder.

Tony wiped his mouth and chuckled.

"Do you want anymore?" he asked Loki.

"I had better not," Loki replied. "I don't know what Midgaurdian sweets do to my system."

Tony smiled and stood up and took the plates over to the sink, not worried about rinsing them off. He walked back over to the cake, putting it back in the box and taping it shut. He grabbed the plastic bag the cake came in and grabbed a card. He went back into the dining area; Loki was wiping his mouth still, making sure there were no remnants of cake on his face.

"Here," Tony handed the card to Loki.

Loki looked over the green envelope. A very sloppy 'Loki' was written on the front, making Loki smile.

"Another Midgaurdian thing?" he asked. Tony grinned and nodded.

Loki flipped the card over and daintily ripped the flap open. He pulled out the card, tossing the envelope aside. The front of the card simply said 'Happy Birthday'. Loki opened it, not sure what he would find.

'_To the most amazing man in all the Nine Realms,' (_Loki chuckled), _'I know you haven't been here very long, but it doesn't matter to me. You are here and I hope you consider here home, because my life and my home wouldn't be complete without you. Love, Tony.'_

Loki held back the tears threatening to spill and smiled at Tony.

"Do you have anything else for me?" he asked. Tony smiled back.

"After dinner," he said. "We are going for a walk first."

Loki's smile faded. He had only been as far as the balcony to be considered "out of the tower".

If someone recognized him on the streets of New York City, who knows what they would try to say or do to him.

Before Loki could think about it further, Tony grabbed Loki's arm again and dragged him to the door.

"Put these on," Tony handed him a pair of sunglasses. Loki put them on and they went on their way.

"Stick close," Tony said. As the streets started getting busier and busier, Loki grabbed Tony's shirt sleeve so they wouldn't be separated.

"Where are we going?" Loki whispered in Tony's ear.

"You'll see," Tony replied. "You'll appreciate it."

They walked and walked until Loki thought his legs would fall off. They finally hit Central Park, near the zoo entrance.

"You're taking me to the zoo?" Loki couldn't believe it.

Tony bought their admission and pushed Loki forward into the zoo.

The first exhibit was the African animals. Tigers, lions, cheetahs, and leopards all lined for Loki to view.

"They are powerful," Loki said at the lion den. "Fast; kings."

Tony regretted showing lions to Loki.

Next was the monkey house.

"They are funny creatures," Loki remarked at the orangutans.

"Wait till you see the gorillas," Tony said, leading Loki out to see.

Two of the younger gorillas were rolling around and wrestling. The alpha male sat above and watched the amusement with other older gorillas. Kids of all ages lined the glass to laugh.

"Very amusing," Loki smiled. They walked on through a small food court to the reptile house.

"I have a feeling you will love this," Tony said, opening the door for Loki, and following him in.

Exhibits of snakes lined both walls.

Loki went from grown, mature god to a little kid in less than two seconds. He zig-zagged from window to window, telling Tony everything (and anything) he knew about each snake.

Tony followed Loki around like a loyal puppy, not really listening to Loki talk, just happy to see him so excited.

It took Tony almost thirty minutes of convincing to get Loki out of the building. Loki beamed a large smile at Tony as they walked out of the zoo, skipping the small aquarium and the last exhibit.

"Are you hungry yet?" Tony asked as they walked into the inner city. Loki told Tony 'no'; the piece of cake had kept his stomach satisfied still.

"Let's go pick some stuff out for you then," Tony said.

"I don't need anything Tony," Loki said.

"My treat," Tony quickly responded. "You shouldn't be alone on your birthday."

It made Loki think of every birthday before.

Tony lead Loki to a small shop.

"Pick out anything you want, I don't care about the price," Tony said.

"Tony—"

"Don't, or I will pick stuff out for you." 

Loki decided that, just like Tony singing, it wasn't a good idea to let Tony pick out clothes for him to buy.

He looked at the shirts; the green ones caught his eyes as usual, but Tony tried to convince him for another color:

"Why not red, or blue?"

"Blue would be alright," Loki said. "But red is your color." Tony nodded in understanding.

Loki finally found a plain green t shirt and handed it to Tony. He walked over to the blue shirts, picking out a dark blue button up and a light blue t shirt.

"That's all I want," Loki said.

"Go get more," Tony ordered.

"Tony I don't—"

"Don't care."

Loki sighed in defeat. Tony Stark was about as stubborn as he was.

"Go look at the pants," Tony suggested, leading Loki over and letting him browse.

By the end of it, Tony had bought Loki three shirts, four pairs of dark blue jeans, five pairs of black jeans, and a green wristband.

"I don't want anything else," Loki said sternly as they left the store, bag in his hand.

"Too late," Tony smirked.

"Tony," Loki half-whined.

"No, don't start," Tony said.

Loki gave up arguing with Tony.

"Ok, why are we _here_?" Loki asked when Tony led him into a pet store.

"I want you to go get a snake," Tony said. "I will buy it and everything that goes with it. On one condition: I don't want it free roaming around the Tower."

Loki turned into that kid in the candy store again.

"I don't want you to feel so lonely when I'm not there," Tony continued, walking to the snakes with Loki.

Loki took his time looking closely at the four snakes the store had out: a ball python, a boa constrictor, a rattlesnake, and a sleeping garden snake.

If it were up to Tony, the sleeping snake would've been his pick, but it was the first one Loki threw out of his decision.

The rattlesnake soon followed.

"Such a decision," Tony said sarcastically, winning him a glare from Loki.

"These are some of the most powerful snakes on your planet," Loki said.

"You know a lot about snakes," Tony remarked.

"I read about them on Asgard," Loki explained. "They are fascinating creatures."

Tony wasn't sure fascinating was the correct word for snakes, but he let Loki go.

"You need one that matches your wit and cunning," he said instead.

"You know a lot about me," Loki mocked.

"I studied."

Silence followed Tony's voice.

"You're right," Loki broke the silence, referring to Tony's remark about his cunning and wit.

They left the store with the boa constrictor, a large glass case with decorations, a heat lamp, and, to Tony's utter disgust, mice for food.

But Loki was giddy, so Tony was too.

So they wouldn't have to explain to anyone why they had a snake, they took the constrictor back to Stark Tower, where Loki let the case up in the main living room. He put the decorations up in it, filled a small bowl with water, put that in, and then put the snake in the case. He plugged the heat lamp and adjusted it to fit over most the case.

"Are you going to name?" Tony asked.

"Maybe later," Loki said after a couple seconds, a thousand names ran through his mind.

"Wanna go eat now?" Tony asked.

Loki's stomach gave the answer.

They headed back out onto the even busier sidewalks.

Tony led Loki to his favorite restaurant, a dimly lit building with five-star chefs.

As they stood in the lobby, Loki slowly took off his sunglasses, catching dirty glances from people that immediately recognized him.

Loki knew they wouldn't say anything while Tony Stark stood beside him though.

The host led them to a reserved table in an isolated part of the restaurant.

"Would you like your usual Mr. Stark?" the host asked. Tony nodded and the man gave a menu to Loki. He walked back towards his post after stopping a waiter.

The waiter soon came over with champagne and two glasses.

"More alcohol?" Loki asked with a smirk.

"What can I say?" Tony said with a smile. The waiter uncorked the bottle and poured champagne in both glasses.

"Do you need more time?" the waiter asked, more to Loki than to both of them.

"You know what?" Tony asked rhetorically, taking the menu out of Loki's hand. "Scratch my order. Give us the largest order of spaghetti you have."

The waiter nodded and walked away.

"Please tell me you're not thinking of trying that 'Lady and the Tramp' trick on me," Loki said.

"I'm shocked you know that reference," Tony joked.

"I know more about Midgaurd than I let on," Loki folded his arms.

Tony was hit with the image of a pajama-clad Loki eating ice cream and watching Disney movies.

"This is a nice Midgaurd eatery," Loki commented, causing Tony to chuckle at his use of words.

"What?" Loki asked defensively.

Tony didn't respond, instead sipping his alcohol. Loki continued to glare.

Soon enough though, the waiter came out with the biggest plate of spaghetti Loki thought he'd ever see.

"That was extremely fast," Loki said.

"I called ahead," Tony admitted.

"You knew you were getting us spaghetti?!" Loki asked, half impressed.

"Master of tricks," Tony complimented himself.

"Sorry, that's me," Loki said with a wide smile.

"True," Tony said, swirling spaghetti around his fork.

The plate of pasta may have been huge, but the two hungry men were no match for it: they had it totally finished in fifteen minutes.

"That was actually pretty good," Loki said. "I can see why it's a Midgaurd favorite."

"Wait till you have dessert," Tony smirked and winked at Loki.

"You didn't…"

"Oh, I did."

Almost as if on cue, their waiter brought out two cupcakes, one with a candle and one without. He sat the one with the candle on the table in front of Loki and lit at after he sat the other one in front of Tony.

He asked Tony if they would like to sing as Loki's heart palpitated in fear.

Tony smirked at Loki, but told the waiter 'no', causing Loki to sigh in relief as the waiter left.

"Blow out the candle," Tony said. Loki did, and then waited to see how Tony ate it.

"Just take the paper off and eat it," Tony knew the look Loki had given him. He then proceeded to show Loki how to do it. Loki followed Tony's actions and was rewarded with the same sweet taste as the cake he had tried earlier.

"Thank you," Loki said as Tony paid at the front a couple minutes later.

"You don't have to thank me," Tony said. They started walking back to Stark Tower, Tony telling Loki he had one more thing for him.

Once back at the Tower, Tony led Loki up to the balcony that Loki loved. The sun was setting, painting the sky a multitude of colors.

"So what's my present?" Loki asked right away.

"You'll get it don't worry," Tony replied.

Loki looked at Tony, puppy eyes ready.

"No," Tony said, covering his face. Loki deepened the look in his eyes and tried to get Tony's arms down.

"Stop!" Tony said, laughing and trying not to look.

"Never," Loki said, breaking the puppy eyes and smiling.

"Ok, ok, I will give you your present," Tony caved in. Loki did a small cheer as Tony laughed.

Tony reached into his coat pocket and brought out a small box.

Loki's smile faded and his heart skipped a beat.

"Loki, I know you've only been here for a little less than three months," Tony continued, "but they have been some of the best three months of my life."

'_Don't cry,'_ Loki thought.

"So when I found out it was your birthday, I knew exactly what I wanted to get you," Tony finished, starting to open the box.

Instead of a ring like Loki thought, it was a bracelet, matching Tony's, except for a subtle diamond in the middle of his.

Tony took it out and placed it on Loki's wrist; Loki touched it gently.

"Does it do anything to me?" Loki asked.

"Just keeps me closer," Tony smiled.

All of Loki's birthday wishes had come true that night…

***End***

**A/N: Awe so cute :3 I wanted to have Tony propose, but I have a Valentine's Day oneshot coming up soon so I may do it there instead **


End file.
